


A Hopeful Gesture

by SamuelJames



Series: Best Friends [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: BDSM Fandom, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver reconnects with his best friend and Dom after getting back to Starling City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hopeful Gesture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> _Title: A Hopeful Gesture_   
>  _Pairing: Oliver Queen/Tommy Merlyn_   
>  _Rating: 18+/NC-17_   
>  _Summary: Oliver reconnects with his best friend and Dom after getting back to Starling City._   
>  _Notes: Written for the BDSM Fandom prompt Arrow, Oliver/Slade or Diggle or Tommy, hair pulling and rough oral sex. Characters are season one age in this fic but have been in a relationship since age seventeen. I'm not sure what age of consent a fictional city has but for my purposes I'm assuming sixteen since that is the case in the majority of US states. In my head they were definitely legal as underage squicks me._   
>  _Kinks: Dom/sub relationship, rough oral sex, hair-pulling._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

He’s just supposed to be catching up with Tommy, spending some time together since his return. However Oliver puts on the watch Tommy gave him, hoping for a favorable response. It’s way of asking without saying the words. After tying back his hair, he pulls on a too tight t-shirt that once used to fit. If Tommy ignores the watch, at least Oliver will have his answer.

He’s nervous but gets to Tommy’s early. His best friend is smiling as he opens the door. He slides his hand down Oliver’s arm and runs his thumb over the watch strap. “It’s so good to have you back.”

Oliver stays quiet. There was no question there and he assumes their old rules are still in force.

Tommy closes the door and pulls Oliver in close. He tugs on Oliver’s hair to tilt his head back. “Did you miss this?”

“Yes. I was grieving but I wanted to find my way back to my family and to you.”

Tommy smiles and steers Oliver towards the couch, still with a tight grip on his hair. Pushing Oliver onto the couch, he takes a step back his expression turning serious. “I grieved too and felt so guilty for it because it meant giving up hope. I wished we had been more to one another, that we’d been together properly instead of sharing this secret. I used to think I was giving you what you couldn’t ask anyone else for. I needed it too though, to be the one you trusted enough to hurt you in the ways you craved.”

With Tommy explaining it all like this it’s hard to remember why he wanted this kept secret. He remembers the reasons, they just don’t mean much given what he’s endured. So what if his being bi would make the papers, so what if he was seen in a certain type of club where many of the patrons were collared. Submitting to Tommy has always felt right and has always calmed him ever since they fumbled their way through a scene at age seventeen. Memories of submitting sustained him through many fantasies on the island, especially when Slade was especially flirty or when he’d overhear Slade and Shado fucking when they thought he was asleep.

“Can I be your Dom again, Oliver? I’d never take more than you wanted to give.”

Oliver gets up and drops to his knees in front of Tommy.

“What do you need, Oliver?”

“To be yours again, be used, be safe.”

“Any injuries I should be aware of? You look like you’ve been through hell but I won’t order you to tell me what happened.”

“I’m okay, Tommy. Some day maybe… Just let me have this please, something to focus me.”

“One condition. You need to think of a stop signal.”

“My safeword.”

Tommy shakes his head. “Talking won’t be an option. Pinch my thigh or tap my knee or something if it’s too much.”

“Fine. The knee thing, two taps.”

Tommy takes off his suit jacket and kneels down facing Oliver. When Tommy leans in to kiss him, Oliver has to stop himself flinching and he feels the knot in his stomach relax as he opens his mouth to Tommy. When Tommy tugs on his hair again, he pulls the elastic free from Oliver’s hair. “I could so get used to this long hair,” Tommy says grabbing a handful and tugging lightly.

Oliver just smiles and initiates another kiss. They make out for a while and Oliver pulls Tommy down onto the floor with him. It feels so good to be with Tommy like this again. He starts getting hard and pushes his hand between them to cup Tommy through his pants. If he can get him out of them now, Tommy might not make him try to open the zipper with his teeth. It’s frustrating and embarrassing but Tommy doesn’t seem in a teasing mood tonight. He pulls down the zipper but Tommy stops him and stands up. He holds out his hand to Oliver.

“Bedroom.”

Once in Tommy’s room, Tommy has him kneel again and opens the button on his pants. He pushes them down a little and makes a show of sliding his briefs down slowly. He pushes one of Oliver’s knees with his foot and Oliver moves, giving Tommy more space to stand in. He goes to pull down Tommy’s pants.

“Leave them.”

Oliver drops his hands into his lap.

“Open your mouth.”

As soon as he does Tommy pushes his cock into Oliver’s mouth making him almost gag. He pulls back and pushes in again while Oliver is still adjusting to the sensation. He does this several more times and Oliver closes his eyes focusing on the thought of Tommy just using him to get off. His attention is pulled back when Tommy grabs his hair and twists it to pull Oliver off his cock. He wipes Oliver’s spit slick lips with his free hand.

“Such a messy boy.”

He bends down and kisses Oliver who tries to respond but finds his movement restricted by the hand in his hair. Oliver subtly tries to adjust himself through his jeans but of course Tommy notices.

“Hands off, Oliver. No happy ending for you until I’m done. In fact, spoiler alert, you definitely aren’t coming tonight. Now back to it. Put your hands somewhere useful.”

Although he’s disappointed, this isn’t about getting off. He kneels up and takes Tommy’s cock in his hand before swirling his tongue around the tip. He fondles Tommy’s balls with his other hand and delights in making Tommy moan. His hands don’t get to be useful for long though as Tommy pushes them away and begins thrusting into Oliver’s mouth again. There’s a moment of panic when Tommy pinches his nose but it’s only a moment. Tommy does it a few more times not allowing Oliver to get used to any sort of rhythm or pattern. Then Tommy pushes his thumb in alongside his cock stretching Oliver’s mouth more. He thinks he might gag again and is so relieved when he doesn’t. Tommy keeps going so fast and then, pulling his hand free, he wraps his arms round Oliver’s head like he’s hugging him. Oliver struggles against the embrace, thinking for a second of his signal, because being gagged like this with Tommy’s cock is too much but he’s released and breathes noisily gulping down air while Tommy touches his face softly.

Tommy kicks off his shoes and pushes his pants and briefs down sending them in the same direction as his shoes. He opens two buttons on his shirt and pulls it off over his head. Oliver can’t help looking him over. His Dom is as gorgeous as ever and he wonders what Tommy will think of his scars.

“On the bed, Oliver.”

Oliver points at his shoes.

“Yeah. Take ‘em off. Just those though.”

After Oliver lies on the bed, Tommy gestures for him to turn around and pulls him towards the edge of the bed so his head is hanging over the edge. He opens his mouth in anticipation of the order to do so and closes his eyes.

As before, there is no adjustment period, the pace immediately fast and Oliver can feel spit running up his face. He must look such a mess but Tommy is moaning happily and alternating praise with telling him what a good slut he is. Tommy knows exactly where the line is and how much humiliation Oliver enjoys. He reaches back and curls his hand round Tommy’s thigh needing the connection. The almost gagging sound he makes is so loud that Tommy pauses for a moment.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.”

He tries to relax as Tommy resumes his thrusting and wishes he could touch himself, could come from being used this way. He tries to swallow but more spit escapes his mouth and Tommy puts his hand on Oliver’s throat, not applying pressure but restricting his movement further. There are a dozen ways he could fight Tommy off if he didn’t want this so much.

“God I missed you, your marvellous mouth and your amazing ass. I can’t wait to do more and hear you beg so prettily. You need this don’t you, to know I want you and know you’re mine.”

Oliver grunts out his response and Tommy increases the speed of his thrusts making Oliver’s eyes water. He takes breaths when he can and thinks Tommy must be close from his loud moans. When Tommy does come in his mouth Oliver swallows what he can and Tommy wipes his cock off on Oliver’s lips.

He leans down for an awkwardly angled kiss and helps Oliver get himself righted on the bed. “I completely love you, Oliver. I’ll get you a water.” He passes Oliver a bottle from the mini-fridge in the corner and grabs a box of tissues. Oliver wipes his mouth takes a few small sips.

“You want a washcloth?”

“No!” He wants Tommy right here with him.

Tommy nods. “Okay.” He takes the water and pours a little onto a tissue to clean Oliver’s face. “Will you stay tonight please?”

Oliver nods not trusting his voice to hold as he replays Tommy’s declaration in his mind. He looks at Tommy and just like that the tears start. Tommy pulls him into a hug and rubs his back.

“I’ve got you, you’re safe.”

Oliver tightens his grip on Tommy thinking of those he lost and how unfair it is that he’s getting a second chance when they won’t. Tommy whispers words of comfort that Oliver barely registers but the tears slow and he pulls away to grab a tissue.

“I love you too and I never thought we’d get another chance. My dad’s gone and what if they wish it was him who came home instead. I’m so so lucky, Tommy.”

Tommy takes his hand. “I am sorry about your father but Thea and your mom love you. I love you and we’re all glad you’re safe.”

“Thanks. Part of me knows that but I see or think I see something in the way they look at me.”

“I know it’s not easy but you are wanted. Do you want to just get into bed now? I’ll let you borrow a spare toothbrush in the morning and then we can discuss us again.”

“I’d like that, Tommy. I know I don’t care about going public.” He really doesn’t any more because being submissive is nothing to be ashamed of.

“I want that too but in the morning okay. No talk of changes or rules just after we’ve played. It wouldn’t be right.”

Tommy gets under the covers first and Oliver has this shy moment when he strips off with Tommy watching. He knows Tommy has seen his scars, will see them up close and in detail but he can’t quite meet Tommy’s eyes. As promised there’s no questions though and for that he’s grateful. Everyone else wants answers that he can’t give.

When they’re settled in bed, Tommy rests his head on Oliver’s chest and presses a quick kiss to one of his scars. “Goodnight, gorgeous.”

“Night, Sir.” There is such relief in saying those words again, in what they mean to him. He closes his eyes and hopes that this will be the first of many nights back in this bed.


End file.
